Abyss of Time
by Matsu Hishoku
Summary: Their adventures were finally over, or where they? What will happen when a villian from the future comes back in time and summons all of Sora's greatest enemies? A story based on Krystal Lily Potter's "Shadows of Reality." S/K, R/N, Ri/OC, OC/OC & more.
1. Prologue Scrambling Time

**Abyss of Time**

_**Prologue – Scrambling Time**_

"Argh!!"

A teen's body flew through the air as he screamed in pain. His body hit the ground, recoiling hard enough to be sent spinning across the ground quite a few times before skidding to a stop next to two other teens, as his keyblade vanished with a flash of light. He and the other two teens slowly got to their knees as they strained to look to their foe.

On a hill-like structure, what looked like the face of a clock stood inside of ruins of a old temple. The clock, even though it looked like modern clocks, was made of stone and an ancient type of glass. The hands on the clocks did not move, and had strange rune-like designs on them. In front of the clock stood a man. Not much could be seen about the man, but one thing that did stick out was his eerie and wicked smile.

"So, it seems that you still do not have the strength to stop me, eh?" said the smiling man. "You always try and try, but you never seem to understand that your actions are futile. You shall never be able to stop me! Now... I shall proceed with my plan, and erase you all from..EXISTENCE!!" As the man spoke his speech, a energy in the form of a purple/blue flame formed in his hand. He aimed that hand at the clock as he started to unleash the energy.

"NO!!!"

The thrown teen suddenly stood up and started running at high speeds. The two teens behind him got up and started running as well, but not as fast. The teen jumped forward at an extreme rate, and crashed into the man. This caused the amount of energy coming towards the clock to overload. The clock received too much energy, and it's now glowing hands spun at a high speeds. The man kicked the teen off of him as he stared at the clock.

"You FOOL!! Look at what you have done!" the man said, his grin now gone.

The clock's hands suddenly stopped at the the mark of the twelfth hour as it chimed. At the same time, a shock wave of cyan energy exploded out of the clock, giving the impression of an explosion itself. As the distortion of the energy cleared, the area around the clock face was empty.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

A red haired teen stood next to a a uniquely bent tree, staring out at the glowing light at the horizon from the sunset. He was on a island that only members of his royal family were allowed on, along with any other allowed family. He was thinking back to the time when he was small where he used to come out here every other weekend, but that has changed very much over time. He rarely gets to come here nowadays due to royal work, and school.

"Your Highness, you must come back to the castle!"

"Damn." That was the only thing the teen had said as he started to get up to run, one of his bodyguards had found him. Suddenly, a bright cyan light shined from underneath him. He looked down to see a what appeared to be the face of a clock glowing. The light intensified in a bright flash as the teen vanished. The guard, caught off guard and horrified ran back to the castle.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

A young girl looked out of the window of her room. She sighed, as she walked to her desk and started to gather her materials. The guards outside her room were in a small state of panic for the prince was nowhere to be found. But she knew just where her brother was. He was back on the island, he always went there, he just had different ways of sneaking past the guards. She smirked slightly as she thought back to the time when her, her brother, mother, and father always went to the island.

A knock came to her door as a guard came in, "Your Highness, it's time for your studies."

"I'm coming." the princess replied. Suddenly a bright light shined underneath her. A clock face appeared under her and glowed brightly with a flash. The princess had disappeared with the light. The guard took a step back, baffled. He ran into the castle as the guard from the beach appeared. They set of the alarm as both the princess and prince have vanished.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

A young boy looked into the sky as a bright blue energy covered it for a second.

"What was that?" the boy asked.

"Garsh, I don't know." replied the dog-like person next to him.

"Whatever," responded the boy, "We have to defeat Ansem so we can get Riku back! Let's go!" But as the boy finished, a bright light shone under him. A bright flash came from this light and the boy was gone. The two others by him looked around desperately as soon as the shock passed

Meanwhile, a darkly tanned man with long white hair stood around, commanding Heartless to confront the boy when suddenly light shined underneath him. A flash proceed to happen and the man vanished.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

A teen with dark clothes walked up the large castle, his brown spiky hair moving with the wind. He got to the top where the door to Kingdom Hearts awaited. He had finished his preparations and returned to where his battle was going to take place. Normally, he would be nervous but he had all of his friends with him this time, which gave him an immense amount of courage. He walked into the center of where his friends where and held up his fist. "I know it's been a long way here, but we can't stop now. Xemnas is right behind that door, and with him, our final battle. I know the danger with this, and some of us might not make it back. But with all of us here, I know we can pull this off! Now, let's go finish this!!"

All around him smiled and nodded their heads as they listened to his moving words. They all prepared to move when suddenly a bright light shined underneath the brown-haired teen with a flash as he vanished. All gasped very loudly at the shock of their friend and hero disappearing.

At the same time a gray-haired man stood in his new world as he awaited the fools who where going to attempt to stop his new reign. But he didn't expect a light to shine underneath him as he vanished from the world.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The young king looked up at the sky. It was all over, they had finished off all of the enemies, and where finally at peace. His dark red haired queen walked up next to him and hugged him. "Haru's in bed, Sora."

"That's good, now we might be able to sleep, haha." joked the king. The queen smiled as she hugged her king. But suddenly the king looked to be in pain as he slightly pushed her away. His hands burned and where shaking very violently. Shards of light seemed to gather from the sky as they gathered into his hands to form two keyblades, Savior and Sacrifice.

The king looked on in disbelief while the queen just stared in shock. "But how?" she said, didn't these keyblades get destroyed?"

"Yeah, they were. How did they get here?" the king looked to the sky to see a flash of blue cyan energy appear in it. He looked to his queen and said with a slightly grim look in his eye, "I don't think our fights are over yet..."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Author's Notes**

Hey there, thanks for reading this. This is my first story, so I'm kinda new at this. I based this story off of "Shadows of Reality" by Krystal Lily Potter, but of course I added my own twist.

If you want to comment on this, give it a review, post some tips, or anything of the sort, just leave a review, PM me, or send a email to me at branden_tsimaka(at)hotmail(dot)com

And last but not least, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any of their characters; they belong to Square Enix. Likewise, I do not own any Disney characters, for they are owned by Disney.


	2. Chapter 1 Arrival & Confusion

**Abyss of Time**

_**Chapter 1 – Arrival & Confusion**_

In space, a swirling vortex formed slowly in the center of all of the worlds. It slowly seemed to grow as a faint cyan hue surrounded it. It all seemed peaceful with this until a sudden, and very bright, energy shot out of it, moving in all directions. This shock wave scorched across the universe, making it visible in the sky as a flash of blue light in the sky.

The vortex would seem to glow from its center as another explosion came, but this time, many balls of cyan flame jetted off towards various worlds. A few of the flames neared each other as they headed down towards Twilight's Destiny.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Three flames rocketed their way down towards Twilight's Destiny. As they entered the atmosphere of the world, they separated, going towards different ends of the world. One raced down and splashed into the water of the Destiny Islands. Another veered into part of Twilight Town, and the last headed for the King's castle.

The ball of fire crashed down into the ground about a half-mile away from the castle. As it landed, the ground trembled as a small explosion set off. Naturally, an alarm was set off in the castle as many guards rushed to the spot where the fire came down. Inside of the newly created crater, lied a teen. He was slightly pale and had black medium-long hair. He wore a white coat that had patches of black on it, outlined by dark red lines. His pants were black, but still had the same dark red lines running up and down it. The teen shifted as he got to his knees, shaking his head.

"Damn, man! This really hurts!" said the teen. He looked up, revealing his bright blue eyes, and looked at the crater he was in. He didn't understand how he got here. The last thing he remembered, he was fighting _him, _but now he was in a crater? It didn't make sense.

"Hey, you! Are you okay?" called out one of the guards.

"Huh?" The teen looked up and saw all of the guards that surrounded the crater. They helped the teen out of it as they observed him. "Thanks for the help." He noticed the armor they were wearing, "Hey, that almost looks like the armor the Twilight Guard wears, what are you guys doing here?"

"Twilight Guard? What's that?" asked the guard next to the teen.

The teen blinked. "Whaaat?! You don't know what the Twilight Guard is?! But aren't you guys part of it?" The teen looked around and saw the castle, his eyes widening slightly as they did so. "I demand you take me to see the king!"

"Huh? Why do you want the--"

The guard was cut off by the teen suddenly breaking out into a full sprint at the castle. The guards tried to catch up, but he just ran too fast. The teen threw open the front doors as he made his way towards the throne room. The guards tried to stop him, but he was either too fast, or evaded them. After a bit of searching, he found the throne room, the threw the doors open again, startling the brown spiky haired boy and dark red headed girl in the room, both wearing formal attire. "Your Majesty!" the teen yelled out. But as he finished, he was tackled by multiple guards.

"We apologize for allowing this intruder in, Your Majesty." one of the guards announced.

"Let him up." replied the king.

"But, Sir!"

"Let him up. It's awfully rude to tackle someone who needs to see someone, as he showed."

"Yes, your Majesty.."the guards proceeded to get off of the teen as they walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry about that," said the king as he offered his hand to help the teen up.

The teen got to his knees as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked up towards the hand as he grabbed it, "Eh-heh. Thank you, Your Majesty. I came to as--" the teen stopped talking as he looked towards the king's face, his eyes widening as he did so. "Y-you're not the King!"

"Huh?" replied the king as he raised an eyebrow.

"You're not the King! Tell me who you are, impostor!!"said the teen as he took a few steps back.

"What are you talking about? I'm Sora Hikari, king of Twilight's Destiny."

"Lies!!" yelled the teen as he swung his hand to his side summoning his keyblade, later to be known as Glorious Twilight. The key was black and gold and had designs of what appeared to be bat wings on them; this design covered most of the blade, spare for the center of the top of the blade which held three blue orbs in them. "Now prepare to pay for your treachery!!"

The teen swung the keyblade at Sora, who summoned Savior into his hand. "W-woah!!"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

She shifted slightly as she slowly opened her eyes, she looked around the room she found herself in. She was laying on a couch and was in a small brick room. There were several other objects in the room that acted like furniture. She looked down at the blanket that covered her and lifted it off, revealing her attire of a backless half shirt that was held together by straps around her torso and the small vest she wore with that. She sat up on the couch revealing the mini-skirt that she wore. She rubbed her arms that were covered by sleeves and had different kinds of accessories on it; bangles on her left arm, a cuff on the right wrist. She tucked some of her light brown hair behind her ear as she strained her reddish-brown eyes to focus on the light.

Suddenly, the curtain that acted like a door moved as a girl with long brown hair and orange/yellow clothing walked in. "Oh, you're up!"

"Hello," replied the girl.

"I'm glad to see you're okay," said the brown haired girl. "I'm Olette, and that's Hayner." she pointed to the door where a boy with spiky blond hair and modern clothing walked in. He carried a large amount of boxes that seemed to be first-aid kits. "Oh, hey there!" said the boy as he strained to put the boxes down. "By the way, what's your name?" asked Olette.

"I'm Katsuki, but you can just call me Kat." replied Katsuki.

"Katsuki, I like that name, hehe." giggled Olette. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, I think I'm okay. But I don't understand how I got here..."

"Well, I'm not sure either, but earlier, Hayner and I were on top of the clock tower when we saw a ball of blue flame crash into the city. We rushed over to see what happened, and found you in a crater, unconscious." Katsuki rose an eyebrow at this, she didn't understand. She thought back and remembered that she was fighting alongside her friends...her friends!

"My friends! Tell me, did you see anyone else with me?" Katsuki suddenly blurted out, startling Olette and Hayner.

"N-no. You were by yourself..." replied Olette.

"Hmm.." Katsuki looked down; so she was separated from her friends, eh? Well, she'll just have to find them. Suddenly, one thing came to mind that spiked her curiosity. "By the way, where is this place?"

"Oh, your on the world known as Twilight's Destiny, this region is called Twilight Town." replied Olette.

"Twilight's Destiny?! Then there's a castle here right?"

"Y-yeah, but how did you know?" Olette asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Nevermind that, can you take me to the castle?"

"Yeah, sure, we're friends of the king after all." replied Olette.

_These kids are friends of the king? How's that possible? _Katsuki thought as she followed the other two towards the castle.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

He suddenly jerked up, coughing out the water in his lungs as he did. He held his neck in pain as he opened his eyes. He was on a beach, near the water. Seeing as he was wet, he must have been in the water and washed up on shore. His spiky white hair, with black highlights, drooped down over his yellow-brown eyes. He glanced down to his drenched black shirt and jeans, then he noticed that his fingerless gloves were soggy.

"Ah, he's awake!" said a female voice next to him. "See, I told you learning CPR would come in handy."

"Whatever..." said a male voice.

The teen looked around and saw a girl to his right with long raven-black hair and wore a red t-shirt with a brown vest/hoodie over it; she also had blue jean shorts and knee length boots. To his left, there was a teen with long silver hair and emerald eyes. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with a white and yellow vest over it. He had baggy light purple pants and had yellow and white sneakers on.

"Oh, come on Silver, don't act like that! It's not like I was kissing him or anything." replied the girl.

The man, who apparently was name Sliver, didn't respond, he just looked away. With this, the soaked teen started to stand up.

"Oh! I almost forgot you were there! Are you okay?" asked the girl.

"I'm fine..." the teen dully replied. He looked around to get a better look at his surroundings, he was most certainly on a beach, and not too far away was a small island. "Yo, Silver, where am I?"

"Eh?" the silver haired teen looked at him in confusion for a moment, while the girl busted out laughing. The silver haired teen glared at the teen as he grabbed him by his soaked shirt. "The name's Riku! Not Silver!"

The girl finally stopped laughing as she wiped tears from her eyes. "Come on Silver, let him go." Riku let go of the teen as he took a few steps back. "Don't mind him," said the girl as she stood up. "I'm Midori, by the way, what's yours?" The teen responded with silence.

"Where am I?" he asked after a long pause.

"Huh? You're in Twilight's Destiny, this part's called Destiny Islands." she replied.

The teen's eyes widened slightly at this. He took a few steps to the side until the saw the castle in the distance. After a bit of a pause, he started walking towards the castle.

"Hey! Where are you going!" yelled Midori as she and Riku followed them, slightly defensive due to his actions.

"The castle, I need to speak with the King." the teen replied as he continued to walk.

"Wait, we'll go with you!" called Midori. "We were heading that way anyway."

The three walked for a while in total silence. The teen didn't seem to talk much, Riku was too busy observing him as he wasn't sure if he could be trusted, and Midori remained quite because of the awkward silence itself.

"Haseo..."

"Huh?" Riku and Midori both asked in unison.

"My name...is Haseo."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The two keyblades clashed repeatedly at a high speed. The teen was keeping up a relentless attack, not giving Sora a chance to take the offensive. The two just kept clashing no matter what, "Stop!!" yelled out Kairi, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Sora was so focused on blocking the attacks that he couldn't hear anything.

Another clash came, but this time, the teen twisted his hand to push Sora's keyblade away as he delivered a kick to Sora's chest. Sora coughed at the force of the kick as he was sent flying through the air. He held out his other hand and summoned Sacrifice to his hand, using the two keyblades as brakes as he stuck them into the floor, skidding to a stop. Sora stood up and face the foe only to see a spinning keyblade coming straight for his head.

Sora deflected the keyblade, sending it spinning the air. But as that happened, the teen was sliding next to and past Sora, where he would use the edge of his foot to stand back up and spin with his right hand out. The keyblade in the air vanished in a flash of light and reappeared in the hand of the teen. Sora quickly turned and was able to block the blade, but the force of the downward attack made his knees buckle as he slid across the ground. With his left hand, the teen shoved his palm at Sora. "Thundaga!" A bolt of lightning shot from the teen's hand at Sora. Sora put his keyblades in front of him, "Reflega!" A shield formed over Sora as the lightning collided with it.

"Heh.." panted the teen. "You're pretty good."

Suddenly the door to the throne room opened. "Your Majesty, a young woman has come to see yo--"

"HA!!" the teen rushed the downed Sora. But he never reached his target for a blue curved keyblade clashed with the teen's blade. The teen looked over to see Katsuki holding out her keyblade, Melody, and staring at the teen with a glare. "What do you think you are doing?!!"

"This boy here, he claims to be Sora Hikari, our king!" replied the teen.

"You idiot! That is the king! I don't know why he's like that, but that's what the king looked like as a teen!" shouted Katsuki.

The teen's eyes widened as he looked to Sora. He dropped his keyblade, it vanishing with a flash of light, as he quickly dropped to his hands and knees, facing Sora. "I'm so, SOOOO sorry!!"

"What's going on here?" said a slightly deep male voice. Several people, besides the teen, turned to see Riku and Midori walking into the throne room, led by Haseo. Haseo was the one that asked the question.

Katsuki's keyblade vanished, along with Sora's, in a flash of light as she said, "Stupid over here is apologizing for attacking our king."

"Tch." replied Haseo. "Why are you always so stupid?"

"Sorry.." replied the teen.

"It's alright." replied Sora as he stood up and held his hand out to help the teen up. "I can tell that you didn't mean it." The teen looked up, smiled, and took Sora's hand as he stood up. "What's your name?" Sora asked.

"I'm Matsu." he replied. "No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings."

All of the others were extremely confused by these happenings, but just blew them off, seeing as how things were settled. Kairi ran over next to her husband, and Riku and Midori stood next to the two. "So, what are you three doing here?"

"Hold on," said Matsu, "I want to know why you look like you do, Your Majesty. You look like a teenager."

"What do you mean, I am a teenager.."

"Huh?! But...that doesn't make sense! If you're a teenager, and this is the oldest you've claim to be...then...we're in the past?!!"

The others blinked at this and were left in extreme confusion, but Haseo just nodded, "It's the only thing that makes sense."

Katsuki's eyes would widen as she blurted out, "The clock!" Everyone turned to look at her. "The clock, it's power must have sent us in the past!"

Matsu would grin, "Yeah! That has to be it!" His eyes would widen as he lost his grin. "But..that means that _he's _here too..."

Haseo would cross his arms as he closed his eyes. "Yeah..."

"Umm...excuse me?" Midori said, breaking the other's silence, "What are you talking abou--"

A screen in the wall would suddenly turn on. On it, there was a image of Roxas in his new castle in Radiant Garden. "Hey, uhh...Sora?"

"Yeah?" he replied.

"We've got a....problem..."

"Hey, why did you call my name?" said a familiar voice from behind Roxas.

The camera Roxas was using turned, and what everyone saw shocked them.

Standing behind Roxas was a man only a few years younger than the one we knew, wearing his clothes from when he fought Organization XIII; it was Sora.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Author's Notes**

Hehe, bet that kinda surprised ya, didn't it. If you haven't figured it out yet, there is a time paradox; something that I will go into more detail with within the next few chapters.

Anyhow, leave a review, send tips, suggestions, and anything else either in a review, or to my email: branden_tsimaka(at)hotmail(dot)com.

Midori is an original character of Krystal Lily Potter's. With her permission, I'm using her in this story. The Savior and Sacrifice keyblades are also her idea.

If any of you have trouble understanding the descriptions of my OCs, I'm going to put up reference pictures of the characters, and their keyblades, when they show up in the story.

Last but not least, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, they are owned by Square Enix. Disney, and all of its characters are owned by Disney.


	3. Chapter 2 Sora, meet Sora

**Abyss of Time**

_**Chapter 2 - "Sora, meet Sora."**_

"EH?!!!!" everyone questioned very loudly (spare Haseo, who just widened his eyes.) "Huh-eh-but-who-what-how?!!" as confusing as this was, Sora summed up everyone's thoughts exactly. They all just stared at the screen, stupefied.

"Hey, who's all there?" asked the teenage Sora. "Huh? Is that...me?!" the Sora jumped back in shock. He was grabbed by two guards and dragged away, kicking out at random at an attempt to escape.

The camera turned to show Roxas' face again. "I'm not sure what exactly is going on, but I'm not sure if that's actually you or not. Even though he has the same appearance and voice as you, I'm not convinced. We're going to conduct a small interrogation. But that's not the main reason why I called. King Mickey is coming to Radiant Garden by the end of this week, he wants to meet with all of us."

"Really? Then why not come here?" Sora asked.

"Well, it's easier for King Mickey to come here; that, and Namine and I can't leave the castle right away, thanks to our...marriage." Roxas blushed at the last part.

Sora chuckled a bit. "Alright, bro. We'll see you soon." With that the screen sounded off a beep as it closed. "So," Sora said, "what were you going to say?"

"Ah!" exclaimed Matsu as he snapped out of his daze. He was stuck in that for a while, being completely baffled. "I don't think it really matters anymore..." Matsu said as his voice trailed off. "Hey! You have a Gummi Ship, right?"

"Well, yeah...bu--"

"Good, I suggest using it. I have a bad feeling that something's gonna happen." As Matsu said this, Katsuki and Haseo looked to him. He looked back and gave them a nod. "Hey, do you guys have a training room here?"

"Yeah, there's one here." Riku replied.

"Can we use it?" Matsu asked.

"Sure, but on one condition." said Sora.

"What's that?"

"Show me how you fight! That was amazing when I fought you, I could hardly keep up!" exclaimed Sora. Everyone busted into laughter, spare for Riku and Haseo. Riku was curious, he saw Sora on the ground when he witnessed the end of the fight, but he didn't know that Sora was losing, he thought he had just fallen down.

When Matsu finally stopped laughing, he faced the four keyblade wielders in front of him. "Sure! Does anyone else want to join. I feel like sparring, do you guys?" he turned to his friends. Katsuki smiled and replied with a "Sure!" while Haseo just nodded.

Kairi grinned as she agreed, after seeing Matsu and Sora fight, she felt a slight distrust against him, but after seeing that the two were becoming friends, even though they were considered enemies just a few minutes ago, she was determined. Riku wanted to test Matsu's power, and Midori didn't want to be the odd one out.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Pheeew!" whistled Matsu as he looked around the training room. "This is the best training room I've seen! Most of them have holes in them or something, you know?" Everyone chuckled at this a bit. "So," Matsu chimed out loudly, "before we start, I feel like training my magic real fast."

"Me too." replied Katsuki

"Same." said Haseo.

Matsu grinned at this, he turned to Sora and the others. "I'm sorry, but could you get behind some cover, just in case." the others did just that. "Alright, could you summon a Darkside to fight us?"

"Darkside?!" questioned Sora, "Isn't that a little much?"

"Just do it." replied Haseo.

Sora clicked a few buttons, and a virtual Darkside appeared. Matsu glanced back to his friends who both nodded at him. "Graviga." said Haseo as he held the Darkside started to fall. Matsu slid underneath Darkside, "Reflega!" A dome formed over Matsu as the Darkside landed on it. He pointed his hand behind Darkside. "Magnega!" a spinning magnet formed in the air, attracting Darkside's upper body towards it, making it bend backwards. "Stopga!" yelled Katsuki as time stopped. "Aeroga!" said all three as they flew into the sky, doing a front flip, and drop-kicking Darkside in the face. The sudden force of the three made Darkside's upper body bend all of the way back, breaking anything of a spine it had. When time resumed, the Darkside disintegrated. The others just stared on, wondering what just happened.

Matsu rubbed his neck a little, "Okay, that didn't work as planned. Can you summon a Darkside and a Twilight Thorn for us?"

"Both?!" most of the others said.

"Please? Just this last fight, then we'll train you."

"Alright... if you say so..." Sora clicked a few more buttons as a virtual Darkside and Twilight Thorn appeared. The three held out their hands as they summoned their keyblades: Glorious Twilight, Melody, and Haseo's Colossus. Colossus was a large keyblade, it was almost the size of two keyblades and it blue, black, and yellow ax design made it appear as more of a giant ax than a keyblade. Katsuki swung her keyblade at the two giants, "Blizzaga!" a large amount of ice formed over the giants. Haseo ran in and swung his keyblade at the giants, "Firaga." A large wave of fire hit the giants, turning their ice into water and they burned slightly. As the fire still burned, Matsu jumped in the air between the two, aiming one of his palms at each giant. "Thundaga!" Lightning shot out of his palms at the giants and were deeply hurt to the added power because of the water. As Matsu was landing, Katsuki and Haseo launched themselves into the air at the giants. Katsuki slashed her keyblade across Darkside's neck as she spun while Haseo did a double front flip, slicing through Twilight Thorn's head on the first flip.

The others just stared in awe. Not only did they take down Darkside in no time flat, but they took down both Darkside and Twilight Thorn in the same amount of time, if not less! "Well, that should do it! Now, who wants to train?"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Matsu stared onwards into the starry night. It had been three days since they all left Twilight's Destiny; there were three days until the King was supposed to arrive. He chuckled slightly as he thought back to when they first arrived.

After all of the introductions had been made by the new keybladers. Sora jumped straight onto the topic that interested him most. "Now, where's this other me?"

"Right here." replied a familiar voice, it was the other Sora.

"We made him take a blood and DNA test, a personality test, and a psychological test. The results all matched up with you. Then there's the fact that he has the Ultima Weapon, a keyblade only YOU have Sora. There's no way of denying it. So then, Sora, meet Sora."

This all left everyone at a daze, but it was true, there were now two Sora's. Both Midori and Namine whispered to Kairi later, "Now you can have double the fun, hehehe." Kairi turned a very deep shade of red as she punched both of them.

Matsu sighed at these thoughts. It had been a very long time since he had truly been able to relax. But he was still confused by how he was here. They had theorized that the clock was responsible for this, but did that mean that _he_ was sent into the past too? Suddenly he heard foot steps coming from down the hall.

"Matsu?" called a female voice, "What are you still doing up?" It was Midori.

"Can't sleep. Just too restless to do anything like that."

Matsu thought everyone was asleep; Sora and Kairi were in bed, Riku in his room, Haseo and Katsuki shared a room with Matsu, Roxas and Namine were in their master bedroom, and the teenage Sora was in another room.

"I know what you mean all too well." replied Midori. "Wow, I didn't know the night sky here was so calming."

"Yeah," chuckled Matsu, "I haven't seen this sky before, but you're right, it's very relaxing." Suddenly, Matsu caught glimpse of what looked like a shadow moving before turning into a purple ball of flames, flames that Matsu knew too well. "No, it can't be..."

"What?" asked Midori, raising an eyebrow.

"He's here! Its—ARGH!!!" Matsu suddenly jerked away in pain, holding his head.

"Matsu!! What's wrong, are you okay?!"

"G-go get...So...ra...He...has to—GAH!!!!" Matsu screamed at an extreme volume. This woke several people up as Matsu fell to the ground, unconscious. Haseo was the first on the scene, followed by Katsuki. Then almost everyone else, spare Roxas, Namine, and teen Sora who were all on the other end side of the castle, came to the source of the scream. Katsuki and Kairi gasped at the sight of their friend, while Sora, Riku, and Haseo ran to his side, trying to wake him up.

"What happened?!!" Haseo yelled. If everyone wasn't so concerned with Matsu, everyone would be shocked for Haseo had a deep look of fear and concern on his face. This counted as the first time any of the keybladers from the past had seen the teen use emotion.

"I-I don't know! He just held his head in pain as he told me to get Sora before he passed out."

"Me?" Sora asked, "Why?"

"I don't know, he sounded like he wanted to tell you something..."

Matsu's body made a cough-like sound as blood started to dribble from the corner of his mouth. This sign made Katsuki and Haseo's eyes widen. Their worst fears had been proven as well. _He_ was here too.

"I-I know what's wrong..." said Katsuki.

"What?" replied Kairi, "What's wrong with him?"

"Nevermind that!!" yelled Haseo, "He needs medical attention, NOW!!" Everyone jumped slightly at Haseo's outburst. This was the first time they had seen him use emotion, and it was obvious that this was very serious.

Sora and Riku nodded as they picked up Matsu with Haseo and rushed him to the infirmary. But as they got halfway there, an alarm sounded. "ALERT, UNKNOWN FLYING CRAFT ON COLLISION COURSE WITH CASTLE COURTYARD. PLEASE EVACUATE THE PREMISES." announced a computer voice. They all looked up into the night sky as they saw a burning object diving straight for the courtyard a floor below them.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Author's Notes**

Oh no, Matsu's hurt and a unknown vehicle is heading for the castle!! Do you know what's going to happen?! Of course you don't, you'll never know until I update next! I know, I'm evil. MUAHAHAHAHA!!

By the way, if you couldn't tell. Keybladers of the future are way stronger than what others have known to be.

As said in the last chapter, Midori is an OC of Krystal Lily Potter's.

And once again: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, they are owned by Square Enix. Disney, and all of it's rights, are owned by Disney.


	4. Chapter 3 Protagonists meet Antagonists

**Abyss of Time**

_**Chapter 3 – Protagonists meet Antagonists**_

The burning craft blazed downwards towards the castle. Everyone was scrambling away to escape any danger. Everyone who was with Matsu's unresponsive body stopped it their tracks, looking to the craft. Riku quickly looked between Matsu and the craft. "Everyone, go take Matsu to the infirmary. I'll take care of anything that happens."

"No Riku, come with us!" pleaded Midori.

"Matsu's the more important issue at hand. Get him to the infirmary and stay there. If I don't come back in fifteen minutes, send some backup."

"...Alright.." Midori reluctantly said, "If you're not back in fifteen minutes on the dot, I'm coming no matter what!" Riku smiled and nodded as the others moved on to take Matsu to the infirmary. By this time, Roxas, Namine, and teen Sora came running.

"What's going o—Holy Hell!! What happened?!" exclaimed teen Sora.

"No time to explain," replied Sora, "Come with us. Roxas, Namine, can you help Riku?" The two looked to see Riku heading down towards the courtyard to investigate the soon-to-happen crash. Both nodded as they ran that way as well.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The craft slammed into the ground with a large bang as Riku, Namine and Roxas ran into the courtyard.

The craft was essentially blown to pieces, but Riku did notice something about it. It has bright, vivid colors on the parts of it that were visible. Riku then realized...it was a Gummi Ship. The glass shell of the cockpit shattered as a small figure jumped out of it. It was hard to see the figure's features, but the biggest thing that stuck out was its large ears, King Mickey's large ears.

"Your Majesty!" shouted the three as they ran to the king.

Mickey looked to them with a serious look on his face, he appeared to be wounded from the crash. "No time to talk, fellas! Go get the others!" he said as he pointed to the ship. The three ran to the ship to rescue any survivors. Roxas dragged Goofy out, Namine grabbed Donald. Riku looked around the ship and saw no one else; but as he came to the final part of the ship, he found something that shocked him. Laying on the ground was a boy that wore a red jumpsuit, with a white and black jacket over it, and had brown spiky hair. It was Sora from before he he slept for a year. Riku quickly grabbed the boy as he exited the ship just before it was completely covered in flames. All went to the infirmary, where after everyone was healed, they would have a long conversation.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Everyone rested during the morning of the next day. It had been a long night, and everyone was exhausted. Aerith looked at the patients around the room, checking their health status. She took a lengthy look at the young Sora, everyone was still in shock about his arrival. She then turned her attention to Matsu's bed. Beside the bed, Haseo and Katsuki slept in chairs; they had been so worried about their friend that they refused to leave his side. Aerith was truly stumped by Matsu's status, he had no sign of brain trauma, or anything of the sort, but he was still like this.

A short while later, Sora entered the room. "How's everyone doing?"

"Fine, so far." replied Aerith. "The King just passed out from exhaustion, so he should be fine in a few hours. Donald and Goofy suffer from slight head trauma, but it's nothing more than a good bump on the head. Your...younger self seems to have suffered from a slight concussion. It'll take him about half a day, but he'll be fine. But the real problem here is Matsu."

"How is he?" Sora asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"That's the thing, I don't know what's wrong. He has no signs of any sort of trauma, but he's been in a coma-like state for nearly thirteen hours. It just...doesn't make any sense." Just then Matsu groaned as he shifted in bed. Aerith ran over to check his status, if he was groaning a moving, then it meant he was coming to. Just then another groan was heard as young Sora sat up, rubbing his eyes. Young Sora turned and faced Sora.

"Who're you?" the young boy asked. He knew that he, Donald, Goofy, and the king were going to meet some friends, but he didn't know much more than that.

"Well," replied Sora, "I'm you."

The young boy just widened his eyes, "This is a dream, this is just another one of my crazy dreams." Sora laughed at this response. You might think that he would be surprised to see a young version of himself, but after meeting himself from a few years ago, it didn't surprise him that much. He turned to face Aerith who was walking back towards him. "He's starting to come to, but it's taking a long time. It'll be best to just let him rest. Sora nodded and motioned for his younger self to follow.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

A few hours later, everyone was awake, spare for Matsu, who was still out of it. They had all explained their situations. Teen Sora had fallen out of the sky just the same way that Matsu and co. had. King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy said young Sora did the same as well. This was all too confusing, and most didn't seem to have an answer. Haseo and Katsuki seemed to know something, but decided not to speak of their opinion. Suddenly, an alarm went off in the castle.

"What's going on?!" yelled Roxas to one of the guards.

"W-we don't know! An army of Heartless, Nobodies, and Endless just showed up out of nowhere!!"

"What?!" screamed everyone.

"We have to protect the town!" exclaimed Sora.

Everyone nodded as they all ran out to stop the invasion.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

All of the enemies were advancing towards the town through the canyons, just like the time Sora had defeated one-thousand Heartless on his own. But this was much worse, this was just like that event, but ten times harder. Cloud, Leon, and the others were defending the town to the best of their ability.

"Alright, anyone who uses the element of twilight, focus on the Endless, everyone else stop the rest!" yelled Sora as he summoned Savior and Sacrifice into his hands.

Everyone nodded. Roxas summoned Oblivion and Eternity, Namine summoned Chain of Memories, Riku summoned The Way to Dawn, and Midori summoned Twilight. All of them, along with Sora, charged forward and headed for the Endless.

Young Sora and Teen Sora both summoned their Ultima Weapons, Kairi summoned Oathkeeper, Haseo summoned Colossus, Katsuki summoned Melody, King Mickey summoned Darkside, and Goofy and Donald brought out Save the King and Save the Queen. They all rushed to help the others fight the Heartless and Nobodies.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

It was a truly harsh battle. Sora, Roxas, Namine, Midori, and Riku were fighting their hardest against the Endless while the others tried to push their way towards them. The first ones to make it to the twilight users were Haseo and Katsuki. "Where are the others?" asked Sora as he slashed through three Endless at once with a spin.

"Still heading this way!" replied Katsuki as she slashed a Nobody.

"HA!" was the only sound that came from Haseo's mouth as he slammed his keyblade into the ground, causing a shock wave. This shock wave speed across the ground, knocking down and killing several Heartless and Nobodies. This gave everyone a chance to regroup. Everyone stood within a circle, all with their backs to each other. But for almost no reason at all, all of the Heartless and Nobodies disappeared and most of the Endless did as well. Everyone looked on on confusion, but were cut short as three smaller versions of Darkside appeared with a shock wave. As everyone fell to the ground from the blast, the three Heartless moved in for the kill.

"Thundaga!" Lightning bolts fell from the sky on the Heartless as a keyblade span through the air, cutting through the necks of two of them. A figure flew jumped off of an above cliff as the keyblade flashed back to it's hand. The figure stabbed into the Heartless and dragged the blade down it's body, killing it. As the figure landed it turned and faced everyone, "Now you don't think you can go start a fight without me, now do you?" It was Matsu.

"Matsu!" everyone cheerfully cried as they ran to him, asking him a thousand-and-a-half questions at once. "Woah, woah, woah. I'll explain it all later, okay? Just give me some room." said Matsu as he tried to push away for air.

"Yes, but will you be able to explain if you're dead?" said a deep voice from above. Everyone looked up to see a darkly tanned man with long white hair floating on the cliff.

"Ansem!" cried Young Sora.

"So, it seems that our main enemies have appeared along with us." said a slightly pale man with with hair and a black cloak, who just appeared by Ansem.

"Xemnas!" cried Teen Sora.

"This is all that could oppose us? Pathetic." said an old, bald man, who wore what appeared the be the same jacket as Ansem, who walked up to the edge of the cliff.

"Xehanort?! But how?!" cried all of the Twilight's Destiny keybladers.

"Heh, you still haven't figured it out. Man, you are stupid, aren't you?" said a female voice as a girl with purple hair and all black clothing stepped into view.

Everyone looked on in shock, but Midori looked on in horror as she stared at her evil half from short time ago: Crysita. "Ha, and to think you all stopped us before." mocked Crysita.

"That's right, my dear Crysita." said a new voice. A portal opened behind the villains as a man with blond hair, bright blue eyes and pale skin appeared. He wore black leather clothing around his body and had a tattered cloak on his back. He put his blue gloved hand on Crysita's shoulder.

"Azrael!" cried Matsu as he stepped forward. "What have you done?!"

"No no, my dear boy, the question should be what have _you_ done. You see, due to you attacking me, my plan to erase the greatest heroes of time from existence was thwarted. But, the rest did succeed. I was able to summon all of the greatest villains, but I was sent back in time, as did you and your friends." replied Azrael.

Everyone's eyes widened. That explained it, that was the reason why there were people around from different times.

Azrael turned to his fellow villains, "Now you can return. I'll take care of these pests." They all nodded as they walked back through the portal, it closing behind them. Azrael unzipped the zipper by his wrist, revealing the skin underneath. A loud disgusting sound of bones cracking emitted as a purple/pink flame formed on the wrist. The skin bubbled as it extended, forming a blade. Azrael then proceeded to draw a black blade he had and held it with his free left hand.

"Stay back!" Matsu yelled to the others as Katsuki, Haseo, and Matsu charged Azrael. They all clashed with the man, bringing out their best moves, making them appear as blurs, but Azrael was still able to block all of their attacks. After about five minutes of non-stop fighting, Azrael knocked Haseo to the ground and kicked Matsu in the face, knocking him off of the cliff. Matsu landed on the ground with a loud thud as he slowly tried to get up. Azrael looked onto Katsuki as he brought his bladed hand to his side, having it glow with the purple/pink fire. He swung his hand at the girl, but seconds before it would connect, Haseo jumped in the way of the attack. The blade sliced across and through Haseo's chest as blood shot out in every direction. Katsuki screamed the most horrifying scream ever heard as Matsu stared in horror at his friend fall to the ground limp. Katsuki rushed over to Haseo's bloody body, crying very heavily. Matsu's grip tightened in anger as his eyes seemed to flash red. A loud boom emitted from his area as he vanished, leaving a crater behind. Another boom was heard as Matsu appeared next to Azrael, swinging his keyblade. "RAAAAH!!!" screamed Matsu as he slammed his keyblade into Azrael's blade, making the two slide across the ground for about two-hundred feet. At the end of the skid, Matsu spun around in the air and kicked Azrael, sending him flying towards the ground at a high speed. Matsu would throw his keyblade just after that, it span so fast and moved so fast, that a loud boom was heard as it broke the sound barrier. It slammed into Azrael's blade, making him fly towards the ground even faster. The keyblade vanished in a flash of light as Matsu blurred into view underneath Azrael, swinging the keyblade. The attack sent Azrael into the sky as Matsu blurred out of view. He blurred back into view in the sky above Azrael as he aimed his left palm at him. A tribal design, shaped in the head of a dragon, glowed in his hand. "Draco Firaga!!" A huge burst of fire came from Matsu's hand as it ran into Azrael and continued into the ground as a huge beam of fire. Sora, Roxas, and Riku had to use Reflect in order to protect everyone from the blast.

After the blast, Azrael was no where to be seen. Matsu's body fell backwards as he went limp. He slammed into the ground, leaving a dust cloud. Everyone was reluctant to check on him, for they were afraid that they might get hit by some spell. As the dust cleared, Azrael stood above the barely-conscious Matsu, unscathed. "That was impressive, very impressive. But it still was not enough, my friend. Now, perish!"Azrael swung down onto Matsu, hoping to end his life. But he was cut short by a keyblade that seemed to be made of a sword and parts of a shield. Holding the keyblade was a teen with long, spiky red hair. He wore long sleeved clothes that were almost completely covered by straps, making it impossible to tell where the parts of the clothes started or ended. His red, half opened, emotionless eyes stared upon Azrael.

"I don't think so..." he said emotionlessly.

The teen's keyblades spun three times in his left hand, knocking away Azrael's bladed arm. As the three spins of the blade ended, the teen spun around, fluently spining the blade one more time behind his back before the swung into the ribs of Azrael. Azrael went flying across the ground, skidding, and looked up only to see the teen above him, swinging with his right hand. This attack sent skidding on his back across the ground. Azrael rebounded himself to stand once more, but meet a kick to his back by the teen. This kick sent Azrael forward as the teen shoved his hand forward, sending out a fire attack with a strength that equaled Firaga. Azrael rolled after hitting the ground, extinguishing the flames, and stood slightly wounded and burned. "Fine! You win this round, boy, but this is not the last you've seen of me." with this Azrael vanished with a burst of purple/pink fire.

The red-haired teen turned to walk away. "Wait!" cried Matsu.

The teen merely just looked at him.

"What...is your...name?"

"My name..." replied the teen, "Is Sumxat..." with this the teen vanished in a burst of flames.

Matsu then strained to look out as the world blurred out and turned black. Matsu was, once again, unconscious.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

A few hours later, Aerith was working hard on trying to heal Haseo. When he took the attack, it sliced through most of his chest, slicing the lungs open, and nearly missing the heart. It explained why Haseo didn't scream when he was hit, he couldn't get air. Katsuki never wanted to leave his side, Matsu, who was now awake, had to get Sora and Riku's help dragging her away. When she finally calmed down enough, Kairi, Namine, and Midori all tried to console the sobbing girl.

Matsu walked around the perimeter of the castle. Ever since the attack, he hadn't stopped checking for any hostiles. He felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned to face Riku and Sora.

"Hey, the teenage me is patrolling around here, go get some rest, you need it." said Sora.

"No, I can't...I won't, the enemies were right at our door, and they could have easily got in. Besides, I don't want what....Haseo had to go through to happen to any of you."

"Come on," said Riku, "We're all worried about Haseo, but you need to get some rest, you'll die from exhaustion if you don't."

"I know, but... It's just that red-haired kid, he felt so....familiar..."

"Come on, Matsu, let's head back." said Sora.

They all headed back but as they reached the infirmary, Matsu stopped.

"You guys go ahead...I...want to see him..."

The other two nodded as they left for their rooms. Matsu stepped into the infirmary, looking at the bed in the corner that was blocked off by a white curtain. Matsu stepped behind it as he looked to his friend. Haseo had many machines connected to his body, all of them trying to keep him alive. His surgery had been a success, but it was still going to be a while before he could do anything. To the right side of Haseo was Katsuki, she was asleep. Matsu smiled at the two weakly, he felt so guilty. He could've stopped this, he could've stopped anyone from feeling pain, but he failed, horribly. He brought he hand down and lightly touched Haseo's chest, but he didn't expect his hand to suddenly glow with a cyan/purple hue. The light seemed to travel into Haseo as his vitals improved. Matsu took a step back, baffled, and stared at his hand as the glow vanished.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Author's Notes**

Sorry about taking so long to put this up. I had a bit of writer's block.

Yeah, I'm gonna be lazy with these notes. Leave a review, tips, or anything else in a review, PM, or email me at branden_tsimaka(at)hotmail(dot)com.

If you've read this so far, you know that Midori is a OC of Krystal Lily Potter's.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, they are owned by Square Enix. I don't own Disney, it is owned by Disney.


	5. Chapter 4 Destiny's Heirs

**Abyss of Time**

_**Chapter 4 – Destiny's Heirs**_

Matsu stared down at his hand. Earlier, he had touched Haseo's wound and it ended up healing. No one had an explanation for Haseo's recovery. He was even at the point of walking, with help of course. Matsu told no one about the glow, he was too afraid to tell, and didn't fully understand it himself so he couldn't answer the questions that were bound to come up.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early?" said a voice.

Matsu turned to see Haseo, still bandaged up, slowly walking along, with Katsuki's help.

"Heh. Shouldn't I be asking you that? Aren't you supposed to be in bed, regaining your strength?"

"You know I can never sit still for long, especially if it involves a doctor." smirked Haseo.

"Hahaha, that's true. I forgot about that." smiled Matsu. He liked it when Haseo loosened up, it fit him better than when he appeared emotionless. Matsu looked over at Katsuki who was underneath one of Haseo's arms. She trying to help Haseo balance himself, and it was working. Matsu smirked at this sight. "Well it's good to see that your okay. And by the looks of it, I'd say someone else here is overjoyed, right Kat?"

Katsuki jumped the little at the sound of her nickname, she hadn't been paying attention much. She stared blankly at Matsu and then looked up to Haseo. She quickly turned her head away as she turned several shades of red. Haseo slightly turned red, but it wasn't very noticeable.

"Hahahaha! Whatever, I guess I'll see you guys later." Matsu walked away as he headed towards another room. Matsu walked along and turned to enter the room that he thought Sora and the others were in. But, as Matsu opened the door and walked in, he quickly walked out. Why? When Matsu entered the room, he had entered a smaller room and Midori and Riku were making out there. Luckily, the two didn't notice Matsu so he got off easy, but still, Matsu's face was a slight shade of red.

Matsu walked along and found the correct room this time. He entered with a somewhat serious face on. He looked to Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Naminé. "Everyone, I need to discuss something with you."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Ugh, my head..." said a voice. A teen stood up, shaking his head, and looked around. The teen was tall, and his spiky, red hair swayed in the wind. He wore a dark blue vest/hoodie and underneath it was a long sleeve shirt, or what used to be a long sleeve shirt. The right sleeve was cut off at the armpit, and the left sleeve covered about three-fourths of the upper arm, even though it was tattered and ripped. On his right arm was a black tattoo of a fire. He had leather straps around his wrists to act as wristbands and his right index finger and thumb had silver rings on them. The teen also wore dark blueish-gray pants. He looked around and noticed all of the tall skyscrapers in the area, even though it was hard to see because of the darkness. The teen slightly recognized the place. "Isn't this...the place where my dad finally found my mom, and where my uncle was while he was evil?"

The teen walked around for a while and ran into the white castle that hovered in the sky. He aimed his palm at the air between the ground and the castle, making a limpid bridge appear. He walked across the bridge, but as he reached the entrance to the castle, a burst of green flame appeared on the platform above him. Out of the fire stepped a old witch that no one could forget, Maleficent.

"Who dares to trespass in my castle?" the witch called.

"Heh, so you're still out and about are ya, you old hag." replied the teen.

"How dare you speak to me like that, you insolent child!" roared the witch.

"Yeah, yeah. Why don't you go crawl back into some hole or something?"

That was the last straw. Maleficent waved her staff outwards and a large amount of Heartless appeared. The teen scanned the area, there appeared to be five Fat Bodies, twenty Neoshadows, and thirty Shadows. "Heh, that's all you brought out to stop me? Wow, you must have forgotten my family's power; but I guess it's expected, seeing as how slow you are in the head." taunted the teen. He reached outwards with his hand and a flash of light appeared in it. The weapon that appeared in the boy's hands made Maleficent do a double-take. At first glance, the keyblade looked like the Kingdom Key, but there were slight modifications that made it different. The color and shape were the same, but the framework of the blade was more...spiky, for a lack of words.

"How do you have the Kingdom Key?" cried a baffled Maleficent.

"Kingdom Key?" the teen looked down to his keyblade, "No, no, no, the Kingdom Key was my dad's. This is the Royal Key." with that, the teen ran forward. He slashed at three Heartless that jumped at him and spun around to bring the keyblade up at two more Heartless heading for him. As he slashed through them, he kept the momentum from the swing and spun around, tossing the keyblade. It flew in a circle, slashing through many of the Heartless that surrounded him. When the blade returned to him, the teen jumped into the air, and when he was upside-down, he thrusted the keyblade towards the ground letting it fall. Once the tip of the blade landed, a shock-wave of energy unleashed itself and killed the rest of the remaining Heartless. While still in the air, he flipped once and summoned the keyblade back into his hand. As he ended his flip, he slammed the key into Maleficent's head, making her fall to her knees. As the teen landed, he spun around to his left and slammed the key into Maleficent once more, making her fly into a wall. As the witch gasped for air, she looked to the teen. "Wh-who are you..?!"

"Me?" replied the teen, "Have you really forgotten? Oh well, I'll remind you, you stupid witch. I'm Haru Hikari, prince of Twilight's Destiny."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

A teenage girl walked out of the building, looking around at all of the shops in the busy square, her long brown hair blowing in the wind. She had a white, sleeveless, blouse with a pink ribbon, with red flower designs, sown into it. Her arms were covered by long, black, sleeves that extended from the knuckle of the middle finger to the middle of the upper arm. On her left arm/upper shoulder was a tattoo of a crescent moon. She wore a sky-blue skirt, and had knee-long, brown leather boots. Her cerulean eyes scanned the area, but she didn't really need to. This area was famous, for it was where her father had started his long journey as a boy, and she did just step out of the hotel where he learned about the keyblade for the first time. She brought her hand to her chin as she was confused. "Wh-why am I here? Wasn't I just in my room right now...?"

She walked around trying to find any kind of answers, but had no luck. She decided to go ask any family members, but the closest ones were at Radiant Garden, and her phone wasn't working. She walked into the first district, and looked around. She had gotten lost and ended up in a alley. They she heard laughing coming from behind her.

"Heh heh heh, looks like your lost, girl. Do you need some help?" said one of the five men that showed up, with a wicked smile on his face.

"Uhh..yes, I'm looking for the Gummi shuttles. Do you know where they are?" asked the girl.

"Gummi shuttles? I'm not so sure...maybe you can do something to refresh my memory...hehehehe!" grinned the man.

"Wh-what?!"

"Come on, girlie. Just sit still, and it won't hurt a bit!"

Anger flashed into the eyes of the girl. She raised her hand and smacked the man across the face, enough to make him turn his upper body ninety degrees. "How DARE you speak to me like that!!"

"Y-you hit me...you little BITCH!!!" the man roared as he pounced on the girl. The two fell to the ground, as he tried ripping at the clothes on her body. She struggled, and it was proving successful, but then the remaining four men grabbed her to hold her down. "N-no!" she yelled. "That's it, now you're mine!!" The girl pointed a finger at the air above them, "Magnega!!" A large rotating object appeared in the air above them, on each side was a orb, one orange and the other blue. It pulled energy into it as it pulled all five men into the air towards it. "Wh-what the hell is this?!" screamed one of the men. The girl quickly got up and backed away as the rotating object vanished and the men fell to the ground.

"W-what the hell are you?! L-let's get out of here!!" yelled one of the men as they turned and ran. But the girl wasn't finished, she pointed his palm at the group and yelled, "Graviga!" A large dark orb covered over the men as their weights were increased ten-fold and they slammed into the ground, falling unconscious. The girl walked out of the alley, but as she passed the man who attacked her, she gave him a kick to the head as a act of retribution.

The girl eventually found the Gummi shuttles and got in line to go onto the shuttle to Radiant Garden. When she finally reached the front of the line, she was stopped by the ticket seller.

"Hold on, as a security measure, we need to know your name before purchasing a ticket, we don't want anyone getting lost or anything." said the salesperson.

"My name is Amaya...Amaya Hikari." replied the girl.

"Alright then, Ms. Hikari, enjoy your trip." The salesperson handed Amaya her ticket as she boarded the shuttle.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"I still don't understand.." said Roxas.

"I told you all that I know," replied Matsu, "Katsuki, Haseo, and I were part of the Twilight Guard, the army of Twilight's Destiny. But Haseo, Kat, and I were part of a more specific group. You see, there are different levels of the army. It starts with the Twilight Guard, but then you can be promoted to the Twilight Knights, a stronger force of the Guard. If you become exceeding strong, you are tested to join the Twilight Warriors, the elite of the Guard. But there's a hidden group in the guard, you see, during some of the tests for the Twilight Warriors, people have obtained keyblades, they are automatically brought into the Twilight Guardians, the direct bodyguards of the king."

"Yes, we understand that." replied Naminé, "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, seeing as how Haseo, Kat, and I have keyblades. We believe that we were going to be part of the Twilight Guardians." replied Matsu.

"Believe that you were going to be part of them? What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"Well...I...don't remember anything before the day I met Haseo and Katsuki... And Haseo and Katsuki were passing by the training grounds where the tests take place when it exploded."

"Exploded?!" yelled Sora and Roxas in stereo.

"Yes, it appears something went horribly wrong and the grounds exploded. Katsuki and Haseo received their keyblades defending themselves from unidentified beings. Once they got away, they checked the grounds for survivors, and found me, unconscious."

Everyone remained quiet for a while.

Finally, Matsu broke the silence. "Umm..anyways, Kat, Haseo and I eventually found out about who planned the attack. It was Azrael. We followed him around, attempting to stop him many times, but failed. We finally succeeded in stopping his plan to erase all heroes, but as you can see, that ended up with everyone coming here." explained Matsu.

Suddenly, Matsu felt a familiar energy appear near the castle. "Oh, I just remembered, I have to go do something. Can you inform Riku and Midori about this for me? Thanks!" Matsu left and ran down towards the entrance of the castle. "Wh-who the hell are you?!" yelled a guard. Matsu put his hand on the guard's shoulder. "It's best if you leave, I'll handle it."

"Wha--"

"I said I'll handle it, now if you don't want to get hurt, go away from here." replied Matsu.

The guard ran with that. Matsu knew that he was going to tell someone, so he had to try to finish this quick. "So, it seems we meet again... Sumxat, wasn't it?"

" I see you still remember my name..." he replied dully.

"Tell me..." Matsu closed his fist, "Tell me why your energy's so familiar!!" yelled Matsu.

"I can't tell you that..." replied Sumxat, "Unless, you defeat me..." with this, Sumxat held out his hand and in a flash of light, his keyblade appeared. Matsu was taken back by this, but he knew it was the only way. He put his hand in front of him and summoned Glorious Twilight. Matsu rushed forward, bringing down his keyblade on Sumxat, but Sumxat blocked it with his own. Not wasting time, Matsu spun around and went for one of the openings. But Sumxat blocked that as well. This pattern kept going for a while until during one of the blocks, Sumxat actually ended up block Matsu's kick. Matsu grinned as he swung down on Sumxat's head, but he dodged it with a spin. Sumxat faced his palm at the air-born Matsu and fire blasted out of it. Matsu crossed his arms in front of him and casted reflega to block it. Still, the force of the attack caused an explosion; this would surely attract people's attention, Matsu had to end this. When Matsu landed, he pointed his finger at Sumxat, "Thundaga!!" a bolt of lightning shot out at Sumxat who jumped over it. Matsu smiled, this is what he wanted. Matsu threw his keyblade at the air-born Sumxat with all of his strength. Sumxat held up his keyblade and as it connected with Matsu's, he spun it in small circles, making Matsu's keyblade spin around it, making it pick up momentum.

"So it looks like you won't be able to learn about your past from me..." said Sumxat.

Matsu's eyes widened. "What did you jus—GAH!!" Matsu was cut off by his keyblade hitting him in the face. Sumxat had thrown the keyblade back with more force than what Matsu had given it originally. Matsu flew back through the air as Glorious Twilight vanished in a flash of light, and slammed into the gates of the castle, making them fly open. Matsu landed and skidded across the ground and stopped just before the rest of the keybladers that came to the scene. Matsu strained to look up, but only saw Sumxat vanishing in a burst of flames.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Author's Notes**

Well, as you can see, I revealed a small bit about Matsu, and a bit about the mysterious Sumxat. I also finally got to bring in the Hikari's...somewhat...

Anyways, you all should know that I don't own and canon characters, I only own my ideas and OCs.

**REQUEST**

Alright, to all of you who read this (I've gotten story alerts and other things, so I know someone is reading this.). I really need your help. I'm really short on ideas and I need suggestions. Anything will do, just send me a PM or leave a review, whatever works, but I desperately need some help. Thanks in advance for anything.


End file.
